prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord
Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord (スイートハニーキラッとコーデ) is a Lovely Type coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in Episode 03 worn by Mirai Momoyama. User Appearance Dress A dress composed of a white blouse with very puffy sleeves. Ribbon wraps from sleeve to elbow and connects to ruffled fabric that ends mid-way down the lower arm. Fuchsia ribbon wraps from the chest to the neck, where a frilly collar resides. Fuchsia lines the ruffles surrounding the row of buttons going down the middle of the chest, beneath a large sky blue bow where a pink heart resides. Mid way down the chest is fuchsia fabric in the shape of a corset bound by sky blue ribbon held by gold diamond studs. The skirt is in the shape of a large tutu lined with a thin, wavy white line and small sky blue bows sewn on the top of each fold. This is followed by two frilly layers that stick up, and two rounded layers. Sewn to the back of the dress is a pair of angel wings and a large sky blue bow that has a pink heart on it. Shoes Hot pink baby doll shoes with a rounded wedge heel and a row of yellow diamonds on the toe. On the side of the foot strap is a single angel wing. Comes with white socks that have a ruffled cuff bound by sky blue ribbon that has a pink heart in the middle. Accessory A large, sky blue bow with a small, pink heart in the middle. Game Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord is a Lovely type Kiratto Rare coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in the Vol. 1. Trivia * It is available in PriPara: All Idol Perfect Stage! as a brandless Lovely coord. *This is the first Kiratto Coord that has appeared in the anime. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Mirai.png Chara main.png AmHA-crMMB4.jpg OECQZgbFgaQ.jpg HTR8992eK o.jpg Mirai Proffile.png Kiratto.jpg 132948.jpg Poster Art.jpg KirattoPriChanPoster.jpg 1-01.png Kiratto_Prichan_Website_Avex.png 1524734600802.jpg bn_event0505_wide.jpg 70be158156fdbda49117343d9a7e36084a6c185a_5ae3e413642e7.jpg 0374420bde0abdd80667e0fc51b117cc6f2674aa_5ae3e360c56cb.jpg Main-sp.png Db8UhWEVMAAdcSE.jpg Db8WG6RV4AECeSB.jpg Db3GA5sV4AEBwnB.jpg 31531095 576524212790356 3940807531177181184 n.jpg DcZcI2GVQAAaMHo.jpg 1dc9f6d159290763e529a99b46f349c0 02 01.jpg DcamOBTU0AEVxGb.jpg 1525570057101.jpg 81XnPX-ewfL._SL1091_.jpg 4589838066038 1.jpg 4589838066014 1.jpg IMG 0383.JPG 0880062914168946911.png Let's PriChan Cover Clean.png Sparkling PriChan World Cover Clean.png IMG 0490.Jpg IMG 0845.JPG IMG 0919.JPG Mirai&Koko.JPG Kiratto Prichan Character Mirai and Emo Website.png Kiratto Prichan Character Mirai.png Can.jpg Can 03.jpg Card.jpg Card 01.jpg Card 04.jpg Akuriru.jpg Akuriru 00.jpg Akuriru 03.jpg Img 0703.jpg Img 0704.jpg IMG 0923.JPG IMG 0924.JPG IMG 0939.JPG 514DIUqfzJL.jpg IMG 1076.JPG IMG 1075.JPG DiRYSyAVAAAvBTk.jpg DjPF3Q3UYAAExRA.jpg E8R66PYU.jpeg Abjsks.jpeg Phkhin.jpeg FB1EAF07-8A78-47DA-A6D0-CABC30C17003.jpeg 522372E7-598E-4B24-99C9-4F26AF16112C.jpeg 3.jpg 6C79AFFE-DF63-4288-9D77-72EE8FE1CB26.jpeg 6CF1806E-F7AC-40AC-A3B8-52BA9AA5F67C.jpeg 58AD930F-AA27-4CFB-B9A9-B741579BAA62.jpeg 049D0668-CD5F-4004-9BF7-B16F212B024F.jpeg My Chara Goods.jpeg 0F51EFB6-CB49-4BE7-87F8-6473E34F2373.jpeg 1CCA5057-521F-4999-B50C-BC7C1C2BC1B0.jpeg 91B0F00E-1CCA-4C91-96EA-3671CB0A3D49.jpeg 7D95BE77-AD3D-412F-85EA-00493F8E1079.jpeg Kiratto Start Arcade Cover.jpg DlrxRctVsAA-OgZ.jpg Dkeg3BhVsAUwv2h.jpg 7ef7693761530c8adbf6a97f4351a062.jpg 81A78EA1-93E8-47E5-8D2F-BEEC3D7DB0EC.jpeg 04EEBE25-9405-423B-8539-A7B459859D4C.jpeg Appcase miraianju 01.jpg 42F5473F-BDA3-4B94-92FE-717F14C101EB.jpeg D301679D-0CDA-4E24-8EA9-E7F08F05CC78.jpeg 5AD22FC3-8078-4C31-B228-17D90DD9040C.jpeg CD20F02A-3E6A-4A54-929B-0AA4FF17D8C2.jpeg Sp logo.jpg D43BB61B-6648-4533-9B47-3F8F48B29AAE.jpeg Mirai Tokimeki Million Flower.jpeg Anime Screenshots 1523149447391.jpg 1523149910416.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-04-21-19h31m11s784.png Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord Shining.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-04-21-19h35m37s630.png Vlcsnap-2018-04-21-19h36m01s244.png Vlcsnap-2018-04-21-19h36m52s831.png Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance.png Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Duo Kiratto Coord Shining.png Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 11.jpg Ready Action Version 3.jpg Ready Action Version 3 2.jpg Ready Action Version 3 4.jpg Ready Action Version 3 6.jpg Ready Action Version 3 7.jpg Ready Action Version 3 8.jpg Ready Action Version 3 9.jpg Ready Action Version 3 10.jpg Ready Action Version 3 11.jpg Ready Action Version 3 12.jpg Ready Action Version 3 13.jpg Ready Action Version 3 14.jpg Ready Action Version 3 15.jpg Ready Action Version 3 18.jpg Ready Action Version 3 19.jpg Ready Action Version 3 20.jpg Ready Action Version 3 21.jpg Ready Action Version 3 22.jpg Ready Action Version 3 23.jpg Ready Action Version 3 24.jpg Ready Action Version 3 25.jpg Ready Action End Pose 3.png Mirai Emo Rinka Kiratto Chance.png Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 1.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 2.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 3.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 4.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Shining.png Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 5.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 6.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 7.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 8.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 9.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 10.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 11.jpg KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord PriTicket.jpg Sweet Honey Kiratto Shoes PriTicket.png Sweet Honey Kiratto Hair Accessory PriTicket.png Category:Coord Category:Sweet Honey Category:Lovely Coord Category:2018 Series Promotional Coords Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Vol. 1 Category:Coord Box Category:Anime Coord Category:Mirai Coord